There is an increasing trend to display the real products digitally with the help of images, videos and/or animations. However, there exists a difficulty for users to know about variations or customization options available with a manufacturer for a particular version of real object such as a model of car and a lot of time and effort is required to gain such information. Further, even if users become aware of customization possibilities for a product, it becomes challenging to visualize and know, how the customization will look like, before making any buying decision or before modifying an existing product. Even in real situation, when users visit a physical establishment, all customized options are rarely available for visualization. Again, if a user wants to further modify a real object such as automotive vehicle like bike or car as per his taste, such customization possibilities in a system in real-time with a real looking 3D model representing a real object, for realistic visualization and user-controlled interaction with the 3D model, where further interaction with the modified or customized model can be performed is a challenging task and lacking in existing systems.
In some implementation, such as websites/systems offering car customization such as 3Dtuning.com, ford.com are built in Adobe® Flash® using images and show product in 2D graphics environment. However, clear interior view of the product is not available for customization and visualization, and further performing any kind of interaction with the replaced part is challenging. User-controlled realistic interaction such as viewing softness property of replaced seats, rotations in 360 degree in all planes, moving or adjusting replaced parts such as seats with the customized part or car, is lacking.
The object of the invention is to provide an easy to use solution for carrying out real-time customization of objects using a realistic 3D model of the real object.